A distribution panel is the hub where an electrical power feed is divided into subsidiary circuits. Typically, distribution panels of different capacities (e.g., 400 Amps and smaller) are installed to homes depending on their electrical usage needs. Power carried by the electrical power feed is distributed to the loads via the distribution panel. Therefore, a contemplated increased load that results in more electrical current flowing through the distribution panel may require changing an existing distribution panel to accommodate the current change (increase). Furthermore, with the emergence of renewable energy sources, a user that traditionally consumes electrical power may provide electrical power into a distribution grid at certain times. The additional circuit capacity required to accommodate this back feed of energy may exceed the current capacity of an existing distribution panel, requiring the existing distribution panel to be upgraded to the next standard capacity. The need to apply energy sources and/or sinks, including energy storage, may drive the need for such work.
In many cases, there is no physical room in the distribution panel for more circuits. A distribution panel is limited to a certain amount of electrical circuits (i.e. breaker positions). New circuits may be added if there are unused breaker positions in the existing distribution panel; otherwise, the existing distribution panel needs to be replaced by a distribution panel with a larger capacity, which will provide additional breaker positions. Even if spare breaker positions exist, the projected load calculated considering the mix of circuits and equipment already served by the panel, may dictate that an upgrade be performed.